1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for coupling a lid to pot, and more particularly, to a device for coupling a lid to pot, coupling and decoupling of which are easily handled in a simple manner that the lid of the pot is coupled and decoupled by downwardly pushing or pulling.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a general pressure pot as a kind of pot, a coupling wheel of a lid is rotated so as for the lid to be closely attached to the pot. The contents inside the pressure pot are boiled by maintaining the inside of the pressure pot at a high pressure.
In the conventional pressure pot, when the lid is closed to the pot, a coupling protrusion part of the pot is inserted into a coupling groove of a lid having a coupling wheel. Thereafter, a handle of the coupling wheel is turned in a direction, such that the coupling protrusion part of the pot is fixed with a coupling protrusion part of the coupling wheel of the lid. Therefore, the pot and the lid are closely coupled together. Further, if the handle of the coupling wheel is turned in opposite direction, the pot and the lid are separated from each other.
In the conventional pressure pot as stated above, the lid and the pot body are engaged with each other by turning the coupling wheel by means of the handle which is extended from a side part of the coupling wheel. The conventional pressure pot has a disadvantage that it is inconvenient in turning the handle since a force is bias applied on one side when the handle is grasped by a user to turn the coupling wheel. The conventional pressure pot has further another disadvantage that there is needed a strong force to turn the handle since a residual steam pressure exists after the process of boiling the contents is completed. The conventional pressure pot has a design portion to be enable to look good. So it can be look good if some portion of the cover redesigned.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a device for coupling a lid to a pot that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for coupling a lid to pot, which can easily couple a lid with a pressure pot and release the lid form the pressure pot.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a device for coupling a lid to pot includes two clip plates for clipping a portion where a lid body and a pressure pot are engaged with each other, a handle body for accommodating a part of the clip plates thereinside, tension springs each being fixed to the handle body on one end thereof and to the clip plates on the other end thereof to constantly pull the clip plates to a second direction, namely, a central direction of the lid body, a grip lever being set to a first position to release the sealed lid body and pressure pot by being moved due to an external force by as far as a predetermined distance and thus pushing the clip plates to a first direction, namely, a peripheral direction of the lid body, and a push button for pushing the grip lever to a second position to seal the lid body and the pressure pot by moving the grip lever and forcing the clip plates to be moved to a second direction due to a force of the tension spring.
Therefore, the lid can be easily opened and shut by operating the grip lever and the push button formed on the handle body. Meantime, the handle body may be separated from the lid body.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.